clockworkrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
New Tottenham Locations
Dagenham Dunley Heights The tattered, stacked, and leaning buildings of Dunley Heights are home to hundreds of people and thousands of rodents. The streets, so narrow two adults can hardly stand shoulder to shoulder in them, are crowded with ratty apartments, dilapidated homes, and failing one-man businesses. And they are, quite literally, stacked: no glass-paneled towers here. Each building, when erected, is built on top of some other, sometimes spanning several buildings, sometimes wobbling dangerously over an edge. Dunley is the worst sort of labyrinth: those not familiar with the area are in danger of getting lost, or worse, tumbling off of some tottering floorboard. Of the many decrepit watering holes in the Heights, The Golden Pub is the longest-lasting and arguably the most popular. The Steam District The majority of Dagenham is made up of Tot’s main industrial area - the steam district. Factories and shipyards stand pressed together much closer than health and safety regulations should allow, pumping smoke filled with a variety of chemicals which hangs in the air like smog over the whole of Dagenham. In its midst is the Dagenham Center for Waste Refinery and Disposal, known colloquially as Dagenham Falls, the lower class’ lovers’ retreat. Not far from the Falls, Dagenham School serves as home for unfortunate orphans and a hangout for juvenile delinquents. At the outskirts of the district, a mysterious abandoned factory has become a kind of local legend. Cambridge Cambridge Clockworks Directly across from the Justice Court stands a small, square block of yellowing-green park... some of the last green left in the city. At its center, a thin, winding staircase spirals upwards, high into the clouds, where it appears to those standing below that it might disappear. Instead, after the equivalent height of 39 flights of stairs, the thin staircase ends at one square, spire-topped building: a clock tower. On each of its four sides an enormous clock states the time, bordered on each corner by an attached, gold-trimmed gauge: a measure each for altitude, pitch, yaw, and roll. The Justice Court At the very center of the city stands one thin and tall tower, which stands high above anything around it. The Justice Court is the home of The Authority. Its first three floors are populated by dozens of tight court rooms, where all manner of trials over infractions minor and major take place. In the 32 floors above them, The Authority oversees the running of the city. East Egg Harlaxton Heights Found gracing the rooftops and skyline of East Egg, Harlaxton Heights is a botanical garden and walkway created to add a touch of beauty to the city. White washed artisan crafted metal trails arch from one roof top to the next, all meeting at a center garden suspended above Thorndon Abby. Each house in East Egg has its own access via a balcony atop their structure, while four public access locations exist for the common folks to enjoy. Gates lock at ten at night though, and one should be careful not to get locked in. Hayle Market Hayle Market is the official name for the famed "flying market" of East Egg. Beginning on the street level, it twists and winds skyward, weaving through the decks of Harlaxton Heights. Everything a person could wish for can be found here, and sometimes for a reasonable price. The items for sale though are the best of the best, be it clothing, food, or pets. Along with the shops there are Theaters and other forms of frivolous entertainment... not to mention on some of the back streets there are upper class houses of flesh for the rich man who wants to spend his evening in the company of a young lady, free of diseases. All completely confidential of course… Cambourne Lane Cobblestone streets, fenced in yards, clean smog free air. All of these things can be found where the upper class lives. Houses range from wealthy to wealthier as you move up the street. Members of the government live here as well as the rich. From each house there is an access to Harlaxton Heights, a perk for its residents. The houses are massive in stricture and ornate, each one more beautiful than the next. There is a gate that separates this area from the rest of, with guards posted every hour of the day, for everyone’s protection. West Egg Erudite Quarter Home to a large number of scholars, scientists and brainy buggers, the Erudite Quarter first got its name because of its status as the location for the renowned Thames School of Medicine and Engineering. Along its white cobblestone roads and in between fence-ringed trees a number of research institutes, professors’ offices and individual laboratories share esteemed addresses such as Philosopher’s Road with the practices of many a respectable private doctor and stitcher. In a corner of the quarter lies Blemhook Kennel, Tot’s best-reputed breeding facility. The Bazaar Want an exotic spice, fish straight from the oceans or cloth from Guinesburg? If you are looking for items of a foreign and fascinating nature, the bazaar is the place to go. This conglomeration of colorful stalls, small specialty shops and tall white stone buildings is West Egg’s main attraction, and for good reason. Here, traveling traders from other cities come to peddle their wares and clever shop owners deal in imported goods from all over Tier. Vertically stacked in a way which seems quaint and elegant rather than haphazard, the bazaar goes upward many levels, and fenced-off ledges connect to each other through small bridges and walkways. The goods for sale are not the only exotic thrill to be found - the bazaar is also the location for the famed Harlot’s House and other such hiding holes for adulterous whimsies. Little Gabbenhoff Silver Lantern Lane If you’re blue and you don’t know where to go to... Silver Lantern Lane is sure to have just the thing to cheer you up. A multitude of dance halls, bars, clubs, inexpensive theatres, restaurants and concert halls line the street horizontally and vertically, broken up by the odd shop and moderately expensive residence. It’s a noisy area, always with music flowing out of tinted windows and, at odd hours of the morning, people falling into the street and singing after a night of merriment, a lovely jumble of high-flying culture and more low-brow amusement. The Lane is named after the street lights that keep it illuminated, a number silver lanterns hung from beams over the streets. Among Lantern Lane’s most popular amusements, The Red Rat and The Golden Monkey Saloon draw many customers each night. Copper Terrace Overlooking the rest of Little Gabbenhoff, Copper Terrace consists of many metallic plateaus in the higher levels of the area, connected by staircases. Here, a number of respectable businesses stand side by side, selling a variety of goods in rooms that are not flashy but do their job of displaying the things that are for sale. A combination of Merchant’s businesses, one-man shops and smaller branches of Company stores can be found here, as well as many bustling shoppers. This is not a place for wandering and reveling like the Bazaar or frivolous shopping like Hayle Market - Copper Terrace’s shoppers usually have a goal, a budget and a timetable. Many businesses that start here aspire to one day moving to the Market, but there are also shops that have been here for decades, quite content with their place in the world. The largest store in the area is The Machine Shop, your one-stop destination for all things mechanic. Mayfaire Aerie One of Tot’s oldest and largest, but still reputable, residential districts, Mayfaire Aerie holds vertically stacked brick homes of decent size and standard. It is largely an area for middle class families, though it does support a number of smaller, apartment-like housing clusters for the less settled folk. A few of the houses have the excellent boon of overlooking the island’s edge, a view which is especially stunning at night, and some have rooftop gardens. Mayfaire Aerie is considered an especially nice area to live in because of its close proximity to the Sacred Heart Clinic and to Copper Terrace.